The present disclosure generally relates to accessing web applications. As the internet has become more widely accessible and data connection speeds have increased, more and more applications that historically executed solely on personal computing devices have begun to be provided on-demand to the computing devices by networked server systems. For example, internet-based email and word processing applications are commonly accessed using a web browser or web-based applications in lieu of installing the application programs on a computing device and storing the relevant word processing data files locally to be accessed by the applications. Internet connectivity, however, is not always available, may be slow, and may be expensive.